


Oil Massage&Hot Spring PLAY2

by beatriceunderground



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatriceunderground/pseuds/beatriceunderground
Summary: 预警 ：有轻微尿-液/peegasm





	Oil Massage&Hot Spring PLAY2

\--

一共也就七八步的路，被李赫宰调戏得走了仿佛一个世纪那么久，当李东海终于坐在了池子边缘，伸手扯掉身体里的跳蛋，那轻轻的“啵”一声没有人听见，却带出了一条亮晶晶的粘液。东海用手抽插着自己，抬眼看向赫宰的脸，流动的是像天使一样纯情的欲望，嘴里却认命地喊着恶魔才喜欢听的骚话，

“海海......海海受不了了，海海要哥哥呜呜...”

“海海要哥哥帮帮忙...要哥哥的肉棒插进来呜呜......”

东海使尽浑身解数勾引着赫宰，看着眼前人挺着渴求已久的东西走来，眼里只是盯着，忽的又抬眼看看他的眼色。李赫宰反而攫住他的目光，一个翻身跃进热水里，巨物不重不轻地“嗒”拍在水面上又浸下去。东海迫不及待跟着下水，抬腿便跨在赫宰两侧，臀缝贴在柱身上摩擦，惹得小东海在水里费劲地颤动着。

李赫宰喜欢这样的李东海，人前一句话就能逗得害羞低头的小男孩，一害羞就忙不迭找自己眼神的猫咪，现在裸着泛红的全身坐在自己的怀里，皱着眉头的样子还是和平时一样，眼睛里却全是对自己的欲望和泛滥出来的爱意。

他轻而易举地读出东海眼神里混杂的羞怯、难过和埋怨，还有片刻袭来的失神。好心捧着东海的脸，吻住那双颤抖着闭上的眼，却听见东海嘴里喃喃嚅出的呻吟，不成句地祈求着。分身虽然依旧挺立着，赫宰却觉得自己抽开了身，吮吸着东海仿佛融化的意识。

东海被泉水一泡，喝了酒似的发晕，依偎在李赫宰怀里哼唧，一手摸上了李赫宰的小兄弟。“你怎么了”李东海的声音从胸腔和骨头里传来，闷闷的把皮肤搔起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，“技师nim不包全程吗，我要加钟我要投诉！”

“公司规定技师不能对顾客做按摩以外的事情哦~”李赫宰顺从地接过话头，在水中将东海从肩胛骨到臀尖又摸了一遍，在尾椎骨上若有若无地滑动。

“那怎么办......”李东海一字一顿地用日语发音道，“那顾客对技师做呢？没有关系的吧？”说着便攀上了赫宰的脖颈，身体紧贴在一起，热切地吻着同样微微颤抖的嘴唇。他感受到赫宰嘴巴弯起了弧度，轻轻一下一下啄着嘴角、短短的人中、小巧的鼻尖，又错过脸去吻他的下颚角。温泉水哗啦一下涌进两人的缝隙，东海弓起身子吻他的喉结，在和水面相接处“哒哒”吸着他锁骨上的水。

然后以手代替自己的唇，在水下探索着肌肉的沟堑和粗大，毫不躲避地盯着对方的眼睛。柱身一寸一寸插入小穴，水面的热气一点一点入侵他的眼睛。温泉水的温度很高，不可避免地灌进了一些些，东海此刻觉得自己的身体里烫得要命。整根没入，东海软软地半靠在李赫宰的腿上，转着胯厮磨着。

李赫宰依旧认真观赏着面前的人，感受到下身被熟悉的腔体裹挟，讨好般有节奏地夹着自己，便取笑着说“东海不愧是舞担哦，那里也在做wave耶。”李东海却是分不清对方是取笑还是喜欢，仍是努力蠕动着，忽然抬头认真地说，“赫宰我想尿尿怎么办”。

李赫宰也没想到这一出，瞪着眼伸手朝着李东海的小腹摁了一摁，谁知东海小嘴里哼唧的音调陡然升高，不自觉地夹得李赫宰也一哆嗦。

东海瞬间臊得不行，他说不出这是什么异样的感觉，刚才躺在按摩床上任人鱼肉的时候其实已经有感觉了，现在赫宰手的挤压恰巧给肉棒送上了最敏感的前列腺，忽然的收缩更是又让肉棒再次碰上了敏感点。

李赫宰最喜欢这些新奇的玩法了！一只手环着东海的细腰死死固定住，一手叠着东海的手不由分说地向小腹按压下去，“是这里吗？这里？”李东海被一下又一下的潮涌弄得无可奈何，憋着尿的情况下竟然不自禁勃起了。“呀我们东海身体真是太多奥妙了，好刺激啊！”李赫宰觉得自己仿佛抱着一个高潮AI，一起开发着一个又一个不为人知的交欢秘诀。

“够了够了呜呜，别摁了哥哥...”李东海在赫宰手下嘤嘤求饶，膀胱、前列腺和小穴都被操纵在别人手里，凭此不断生理高潮的自己更是让他觉得羞耻极了。李赫宰坏笑，抱起怀里的小人换成了后入，伏在身上便开始抽插起来。不让动手难道就没办法了吗？肉棒从后往前戳弄着，反而和肿胀的膀胱一起更加强烈地摩擦着前列腺，一撞一松之间李东海的知觉被揉搓成了一条丝线，在快乐与难过之间绷紧探触。

李东海发出一声尖叫，已经分不清身下的快感到底来自哪一处，还是说所有器官都在为此努力......温暖的水在两人身边激起拍下，池边湿了一大片。东海背后落下李赫宰的密密麻麻的撕咬和吮吸，前端也被他抓在手里快速地撸动，想尿尿不出来，想射也射不出来，硬生生高潮了好几次，气短的呻吟在水声中呜咽，于极乐中翻滚又仿佛要堕入地狱。

李赫宰耐力再强也抵不住东海小穴里毫无章法的吞咽，拉着面前人的肩膀毫无怜惜地冲刺了一分钟，彻底缴械投降，肉棒却依旧坚挺着。还含着肉棒在穴的东海失神地瘫在怀里，转头眼红红地看着赫宰，“坏蛋！我射不出来...呜呜呜怎么办...”李赫宰看着通红的小脸心也揪了起来，赶紧伸手温柔地刮着小东海的顶端，语气也怜惜了起来：“哥哥帮你射，放松点乖宝宝。”

赫宰知道东海愿意看着自己的脸做，将他调转到自己面前坐在腿间，两手虔诚把玩那根胀得青筋凸起的小可爱，把脸埋在水里闭气吞吐着。水底下的压力让口腔紧紧地包裹着柱体，为换气抽离的瞬间一声“啵”让东海听得真切又心疼赫宰无法呼吸，心都软了几分。如此几个来回，东海忽的推开李赫宰的脸，精液在水里缓冲着射向对方的胸膛，几秒之后无法自控地排出了黄黄的液体。东海大惊失色，挣扎着想要站起来却滑溜溜地找不着支撑，被情人一下揽在了怀里，“不介意的东海，我不介意。”东海继续扭动着想要挣脱这难以接受的氛围，却被赫宰紧紧箍住，“只要是你都不会介意的，因为我难以控制自己的样子，在我面前没有秘密的样子，我很喜欢。”

“......变态......李赫宰是大变态！”东海忍不住羞耻，对准赫宰的大腿拧了一把，赫宰吃痛却忍不住牙龈露出。

“你的人身所有权都在我手里了，变态你也要忍着哦。”

“所以东海还可以再来一次吗？”

“变态！！！”


End file.
